Cedric Shiyokubo
Cedric Shiyokubo is the father of the five Shiyokubo brothers and uncle to the Shokan brothers. He is the reason for Kyoko staying and falling in love with one of the brothers. Cedric is known to be a power-obsessed and vain man, truly only loving himself, especially after the death of his forth wife. He never truly wanted to have kids or a family, but it was his duty as king to provide an heir to his throne. Personality He only seems to care for Ryuichi – although it is just an act to later convince him not to take over the throne – giving him gifts for his birthday and spoiling him with the title of his “perfect son”. Cedric seems to only associate himself with the other sons if the matter is desperate. He does not seem to regret how he mistreated his sons and goes so-far as to mock them about the darker moments by bringing up tough subjects like their mothers and the way he personally treated them. He has a sense-of-humour, even though it is a sinister and sick one, yet does not always comprehend how harsh his words come out. He is in no way the father figure of his sons who, instead, turn to each other to strengthen themselves as they are left alone, even when they hate each other for being the children of the women who stole their attention away. Appearance | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Cedric has grey, flowing hair gently hanging over a long, anguished face. Sparkling blue eyes, set sunken within their sockets, are usually seen with faint bags dusted underneath, indicating how much stress he receives from his job. His skin is a sickly white and his build is surprisingly toned, many often commenting on feeling a mix between awe and terror upon seeing him. His attire consists of a gorgeously expensive black suit, fur lining the collar and golden buttons lining down his chest. The dark suit is mixed with white areas that give off the impression of a silky fabric that is tailored exactly to his measurements. History Due to the pressure from his own family as the fact his younger brother was engaged to a beautiful woman, he married Roselyne and bore a single child with her – Ryuichi. He grew seemingly close to Roselyne and Ryuichi although it was just an act as he was treating them with a large amount of respect and value until he was driven over the edge by the constant desire of his father for him to have more kids, murdering him in cold blood because of it. His mother was already dead and, upon having no one to order him into family business, he left Roselyne and Ryuichi alone and disregarded his responsibility as King, messing around with young demon women who were so naïve as to fall into his trap. His brother, Vincent, had heard of this soon after and constantly mocks Cedric with his perfect life with children and a wife who he loves and who love him back equally. Vincent enjoyed mocking his older brother from a young age and continues to do so even though he holds less power as a reserve to the throne rather than King himself. For a long time, he was alone, contemplating his life and what meaning he had, finding his only comfort in his sister, Chiyo, whom he had become quite close with. She confessed her growing love for him - a love stronger than that felt towards a sibling - and soon she was pregnant with Kaito. They both knew this love would never last and, upon the birth of his second son, he - with a heavy heart - turned away from his sister who then took refuge with their other brother, Vincent. Vincent and his young boys took care of Kaito like he was their own while Chiyo continued on with her own life, leaving her child in the care of her sibling. He met Sakura, a young a highly prioritised lady whom, through his lustful activities and, upon hearing of the King’s addiction to pleasure, saw this as a chance to hold ultimate power as Queen and lured him into a relationship before having him cause her to bare twins – Ikki and Shion – forcing him to wed her as she had planned. She soon left him after discovering he had a previous wife, causing him to shift the care of the twins to his first wife. He then later met another beautiful lady, ten years his junior who knew all too well of his tricks, declining any invitation he gave her to his bed. He finally won Minami’s heart over, spoiling her with gifts and promising her his kingdom, honestly becoming completely smitten with her. They soon wed and had a child together – Keiichiro. Together, they were too in-love to care for a child, mistreating Keiichiro and neglecting him from a young age to engage themselves in pleasurable activities before soon Minami fell ill and died, leaving Cedric alone and heartbroken with a son he truly did care for yet only as he reminded him of his beloved. Wanting nothing to do with him, Keiichiro left home at a young age and the twins had ran away from Roselyne – eventually coming together a few years later – taking upon themselves to care for each other, forcing Cedric to them become attached to the only son who loved him dearly and stayed by his side, later his care for him being a ploy to keep the throne. He allowed them to live in his palace by regularly kept them in place with torturous punishment, only officially involving himself with his sons on special occasions such as Ryuichi’s birthday, favouring him out of the five sons and to mourn Minami on her death-day, of which Kei despises stating he has no desire to mourn his pitiful mother when a monster like his father still held feelings for her. Other than that, Cedric is no-where to be seen, finally taking on the responsibility of being King and ruling the country with an iron-fist, prioritizing himself while doing so. As his sons grew to capable and mature ages, he locked them away, fearful that they would together overthrow him out of revenge for their less-than-normal childhoods.